


The Hunt | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: Art, Guns, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Military Uniforms, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: Jäger likes the hunt a little too much.





	The Hunt | Inktober Art

**Author's Note:**

> Run, Nikolay, run.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dksvkfahd9yz91b/Inktober-3-Jager-gun.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
